Shunned
by YaoiQueensForever
Summary: Figgy! What if Fang and Iggy were going out and were shunned because of it. What if Fang has a sister!Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off this is Queens; Yaoi doesn't even know I wrote this story. This story is for those who are shunned because of who they like or who their friends are. Normally on here I am the crazy nutty person but I am taking this story seriously. Please take this story seriously also. Read and Review please don't know if this will be a one shot or not. Sorry if this OOC. By the way this story will gradually grow and make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Maximum Ride I (Queens) owns plot, Corin, and Zera though.**

**Fang POV**

It has been almost a year since they kicked me and Iggy out of the flock. They did this just because we were bisexual .We still kept in touch with Miss Martinez who invited us to stay with her anytime. Ugh! Now over half of my fans on my blog hated me and Iggy. We got flames almost every hour.

"Fang, you okay?" I heard Iggy say. Oh yeah im fine Igz. Why wouldn't I be with you around? Oh great I was turning into a great big teddy bear.

"You're not thinking about breaking up with me and finding a hot chick are you Fang?" Iggy asked in a voice making me almost cry. NEVER! Igz I would never do that to you!

**Corin's POV**

"NEVER!" we heard someone cry.

I wonder who that is Zera. Zera shot me a look of bossiness saying practically don't you dare. But hey when does a day go by that I follow all of Zera's orders.

"Corin what if it is erasers?" Zera said.

Yeah and what if it's the legendary Fang and Iggy Ride. I mean who else could be so light on their feet that it's hard for us to hear them.

"Who's there?" We heard one of them say.

OMG! It is them Zera! I was crying out in joy and surprise.

**Zera's POV**

Suddenly two boys our age jumped through the bushes and screamed "Who the F****n are you?"

Sorry that we disturbed you me and my sister Corin got lost in the woods and stumbled upon you. Wow I managed to stay calm through all of this. Well we told you our names what are yours Fang/Nick and Iggy/Jeffery.

"How did you know our names?" asked Iggy.

"Simple you two are the most famous gay couple at the School!" Corin shouted as she starts ranting on and on. While she was talking I was telling them about us.

You see Fang, I am your twin sister but we were separated the day before you guys escaped six years ago. I was told you and Iggy were dead. Suddenly Iggy jumps and runs over and hugs me and Corin screaming he remembered us. I explained how we found the rest of the flock and how we were turned out because we were friends/ siblings with you guys.

"Needless to say Max hates us especially because Zera punched her in the face." Corin told them.

"You still are very protective aren't you Zera?" Fang asked. Fang my brother that was a stupid question considering I punched your ex and my old idol in the freakin face cause she said some things about you guys.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. If I get three reviews I will post next chapter. Please No Flames Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Queens-**

** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING lyokoyaoi! I don't FUCKIN care that no one but them reviewed but I wanted to post this. Sorry I'm not as good as Yaoi at these. Please Read and review. Sorry if OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own this just plot and Corin and Zera.**

**Yaoi-**

** OH and I own a cookie… AND A BEAVER SKULL!**

***** Iggy POV *****

OMG! Its Corin and Zera! I wonder what they look like now. I remember them from when we were young. DANG! I hope Corin doesn't remember my old crush on her.

***** Corin POV *****

Wow! Iggy still has that weird look in his sightless eyes as he used too.

"Iggy, SNAP out of it!" said Fang.

"What! Oh so sorry Fang I was daydreaming. Do you hate me?" Iggy said while giving Fang the infamous blind puppy eyes.

***** Zera POV *****

Wow I have never seen my brother being such putty in someone's hands. Oh GOOD GOD they started making out again. This is just a bit awkward being Fang's sis and all watching him make out with someone especially my friend from when I was little. Corin come on lets leave them to themselves to make up.

"Why?" Corin said, "It's cute!" Ugh some days she can be such a blonde **(Queens- Hint Hint for later!) **JUST COME ON DAMMNIT!

"Fine!" she whispered. We slowly backed away while watching them get more and more intimate by the minute. OH GOD HELP US ALL! I now can hear Iggy is staring to moan. And now Fang is too. Corin is just now staring into space with a perverted look in her eyes.

***** Corin POV *****

OMG! OMG! They are making out! OMG! OMG! OOOOOMMMMGGGGG!

"Calm down Corin." I hear Zera say from somewhere. But I don't want to answer I mean the pictures in my head of what is happening right now are flashing by very very quickly but not before I can see they are DIRTY!

***** Angel POV *****

Max, I hear some very dirty things from a mind below us. Wow this is REALLY DIRTY! WAIT I only know one like this I think this is Iggy's mind! MAX I THINK THIS IS FROM IGGY!

"That BASTARD tainting your mind, with his gay perverted thoughts like that!" She screamed to no one.

Max I don't think they know we are here so it isn't his fault. But it was too late Max was speeding towards the ground.

***** Max POV *****

That BASTARD tainting your mind, with his gay perverted thoughts like that! I was screaming after my little Angel said the thoughts she heard. She started to say something but I was already speeding towards the ground. When I got there instead of Iggy and Fang I found Fang's sister and her best friend that idiot blonde Corin! Then who had had those perverted thoughts about Fang and Iggy then I saw her eyes. IT WAS CORIN WHO TAINTED ANGEL'S MIND! IM gonna kill her!

***** Zera POV *****

Max is here! Wait why is she running towards Corin. She did not just punch Corin but I heard her. NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS! SHE IS GONNA GET IT THAT BITCH!

As I ran towards her she turned and slapped me while throwing me against a tree.

"ZERA, HELP!" I heard Corin scream but I couldn't move.

Suddenly Fang and Iggy burst out of the bushes. Thankfully fully clothed and stare in a mix of horror and shock at Max. Finally Iggy goes to help Corin, and Fang comes to help me. Suddenly I see Max fly across the little meadow we were in and hit a tree. OH MY GOD! CORIN HAD JUST PUNCHED MAX! 

**AN: Queens-**

** Sorry it took so long to update. My life has really been crazy lately. By the way if you can guess who Corin and Zera are really are you will get a virtual hug! Sorry lyokoyaoi your answer doesn't count you already know the answer. Everyone else I don't care if you like this story or not review please also please read some of Yaoi's stories also. **

**! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**! R R R R R R!**

**! E E E E E E!**

**! V V V V V V!**

**! I I I I I I !**

**! E E E E E E!**

**! W W W W W W!**

**!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. Hard Yaoi may be present sometime in next chapter.**

**Goodnight ya all!**


	3. URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!

**URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!**

**Yaoi- **

**Ok, peoples, I've got some suckish news. Ya know how I've got a notebook with my stories? Well, almost no one knows about it. If word gets around my MIDDLE SCHOOL about it, then I'd get expelled.**

** And that's the problem. God only knows how, but news of my stories has gotten out. My loyal friends are trying to kill said rumor, but I'll need to stop posting.**

** I've been using Queen's notebook for a story, "Names and Face," and that's only in one class.**

** I'm sorry my loyal minions please forgive meeeee! T-T **

**Queens-**

** Peoples since Yaoi's been using my notebook I will also not be able to post anything of mine. If this rumor isn't stopped not only Yaoi will be expelled but our school will expel me also because I am the one who posts these stories. Thank you to those who are trying to kill the rumor. Im sorry but we will not post for awhile until this rumor dies down. Thanks to all of our reviewers on any stories!**


End file.
